R2's Discovery
Along the Hydian Way, near the Nubia system, ''a CR90 corvette was docked next to a refueling space station prior to its return to ''Alderaan. Emerging from hyperspace, a convoy of three Imperial freighters winked into sub-space and approached the fueling station. The station’s communications personnel received orders to stop re-fueling any current occupants and take on the imperial ships fueling needs as priority. The station personnel accommodated the request and stopped all other transactions until the Imperial convoy was fully restocked and safely away. Onboard the corvette, the crew took this additional delay to get some rest prior to its jump back to hyperspace. Meanwhile, the droid pool tirelessly drudged away at the ship’s internal systems, tuning the hyperspace engines, maintaining life-support levels throughout the living quarters and configuring the navigation system based on their observe/manage and renew programming. On its way to the bridge to report facilities costs to the captain of the ship, a protocol droid came across a peculiar sight which did not compute with its routine observation programming. The humanoid shaped droid, covered in gold plating, shuffled over to another smaller droid that looked like it was connected into an auxiliary port, which was not scheduled for maintenance during this stop-over. “R2D2, where have you been? Captain Antilles has been looking for you. He requires you to go help the salvage unit find a way to breakdown that old hyperspace transceiver we found back on Sullust. The maintenance droids are plugging it into the ship’s diagnostics as we speak.” The smaller droid turned its domed shaped head and chirped out 4 descending beeps and then continued what appeared to be some form of communication with the auxiliary port. “Imperial Ships? Yes, they have just arrived and have taken over the port’s attention. But that is no concern of ours, come along R2!” Seemingly annoyed, the R2 unit with designation D2, known as R2D2, let out 2 quick screeching blips. “How Rude... I am only trying to help you not get into trouble. What are you doing?” R2D2 let out an apologetic chirp and turned back to his work. His communication probe veered left shortly then right for several seconds inside the terminal. He let out a high squeal and turned back towards the protocol droid. “You’re in? In what might I ask? All I see is you wasting time while we have other important matters to attend.” R2D2 began to explain how he had managed to slice into one of the Imperial Freighters ship logs to find out what they were up to. “Slicing? R2, stop that.” The protocol droid hit the smaller droid on top of its upper dome. “Why do I put up with you, and where in the world did you learn to slice computers?” R2D2 explained that he learned how to do it in the Clone Wars a few decades ago, but the protocol droid cut him off and began to wave his hands frantically back and forth. “R2D2, how many times do I have to tell you, you never took part in any war. If Captain Antilles finds out that you’ve been spying on Imperial ships, he’ll fry your circuits. Now stop fooling around and come with me to the bridge where we will...” R2D2 let out a long astonished beep and began to rattle as he seemed to have found some important information. “What is it now?” R2D2, began to read out high security communications making reference to rumours of the “Imperial’s” plans to build a new super weapon the galaxy has never seen. The log did not give specifics to the purpose or its design, however it did mention that the weapon was rumoured to being created at several locations across the various systems to avoid suspicion. Suddenly, alarm tones began to sound loudly over the PA system. “This is all your fault! We’re doomed” R2D2 spun his communications probe several times to the left, jerked it twice right, than spun it a full circle to the left again. The alarms stopped sounding immediately. R2D2 explained that it was a false alarm, as the maintenance crew plugged the transceiver into the wrong socket. “Well, I’m going to go see Captain Antilles, he’s been waiting long enough. Now get going, the maintenance crew will need you now.” With an exasperated mumble, R2D2 slowly rolled down the hall... Cut Aways / Main Page